User talk:KyleH
Thanks for the welcome. I'm hoping to help the wiki get fleshed out a little more as time permits. I'm a bit of a wiki-newb/long-time-wiki-lurker, but when I noticed the TZ wiki, I figured it was time to come out of the shadows. Thanks for the offers of help, too. I just might need it! :Every little bit helps ... it's great to have you here! :) --KyleH (talk) 23:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Wanted pages that shouldn't be wanted I am wondering if you might be able to help me with a question. Here's the situation: I have recently requested the new custom namespace "A Fifth Dimension" be added to The Twilight Zone Wiki and moved all pages (pseudo-namespace pages) that began with the "A Fifth Dimension" prefix back to the previous "The Twilight Zone Wiki" namespace that the wiki was created with, as instructed. At the time of the addition, there were no pages that possessed that prefix. When the new namespace was added, it replaced the old "The Twilight Zone Wiki" namespace and I noticed that all of the pages starting with that namespace as a prefix now had bee renamed with the "A Fifth Dimension" prefix. It seemed like everything was still there and working fine. Lately, I have been noticing that the "articles on this wiki" has been dropping. I didn't pay too much attention, but it began to seem like any time that I had edited a page that been moved to the custom namespace, it subtracted it from the page count. I had requested the namespace be considered "content" and didn't think this should be happening, but I'm new to all of this. Today, I have noticed that in the list, several pages appear with "A Fifth Dimension" as a prefix. Oddly enough, when you click on the link for them to create the page, you will find that the pages are still intact and present. Somehow they are being reported as missing. Any ideas why this is happening? It's not a big deal—I don't think—so there's no real rush, but if you could get back to me with some advice or pass this along to someone else able to help, I would truly appreciate it. Thanks for all of your help and your time, Waxheadrobot 11:58, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmmmmm ... that's really strange. It's normal that the article count will drop--pages in the Project namespaces aren't considered actual content articles. The issue is very strange though. I've made one change which might help, although I'm not sure it will. Give me a yell if it isn't fixed in a day or two and I'll do a little bit more research. --KyleH (talk) 23:39, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::I kind of forgot about this issue...sorry! It looks fine now. Seems like whatever you did must have worked. Thanks a lot for all the help. It's truly appreciated. -Waxheadrobot 05:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::No news is good news. I'm glad I was able to help! :) --KyleH (talk) 23:32, 6 July 2009 (UTC)